jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andyfaunus/ともりる Blog Post
ともりる Blog Post As you guys may have already seen on her [https://jpop.wikia.com/wiki/Kusunoki_Tomori JPop Wikia Page], Tomoriru is a voice actress currently in her second year. Since young, she has had great musical talent and is great with multiple instruments as well. Tomoriru has a lot of potential for growth and I strongly believe that she will become a huge sensation in the future. Being musically inclined from a young age, Tomoriru has a great voice and has participated in multiple music-related clubs throughout her school life. As such, she is a lot more confident in her singing ability more so than her ability to voice act. The interest in the latter only came about after watching the Anime series Kobato. The main character in the series known as Hanato Kobato piqued Tomoriru's interest and she became a fan of Hanato Kobato's voice actress, Hanazawa Kana. That was when she wanted to become a voice actress herself. Being less experienced in this field, Tomoriru put in a lot of work to become a voice actress, sometimes even practicing lines with her classmates on her way home from school. Her break came when she entered Sony Music Artist's (SMA) 5th Anistoteles. Tomoriru entered said competition after being egged on by her friends as they believed that she could do it. As mentioned before though, Tomoriru wasn't as confident in her voice acting skills then and as such, she decided to enter the competition as a singer instead. It worked out in the end though as she won the special prize. Upon entering the SMA office, Tomoriru expressed her interest in being a voice actress (remember she was under the "singer" tag due to the competition) and was given the chance to do so. She then got her first role as a voice actress as a background character; a schoolgirl in episode 11 of the Anime Eromanga Sensei. That was the kick starter. Ever since then, Tomoriru has gotten multiple voice acting roles, be it as a main character, supporting character, background character or even game characters. Her notable ones are Kagimura Hazuki from Märchen Mädchen, Yuki Setsuna from Love Live! School Idol Festival: PERFECT Dream Project and LLENN/Kohiruimaki Karen from Sword Art Online Alternative : Gun Gale Online, Tatejima Kotetsu from Anima Yell!. Tomoriru has also appeared in multiple lesser-known events, mostly performing songs. She has also partaken in a recital where she had to voice act 2 different roles, showcasing how far she has come as a voice actress. Apart from all that, Tomoriru also had an interest in composing her songs and writing the lyrics for them. Thus far, she has composed a total of 3 songs - Clover, Nagame no Sora and Sketchbook. Of the 3 songs, she has performed the first 2 at one of the aforementioned lesser-known events, with the third being performed by Iwakura Azusa at the same event, who also happens to be one of the contestants at SMA's 5th Anistoteles. Just last month, Tomoriru participated in her first Animelo Summer Live, performing her own song To see the future - the ending theme of Sword Art Online Alternative : Gun Gale Online. It has been nothing short of a wild ride for her. Ever since her debut, she has been really busy - getting a lot of roles, appearing at lots of events, hosting radio programs and much more. That's a lot of stress on her and I'm sure that she'll have a lot more opportunities in the future as well but I have full confidence that she can pull through and become even better! Let us continue to support her from here on out! Category:Blog posts